08 - English
DSP3.0 - Help Documents >> 08 - English OR DSP3.0 Help Docs - J&E - Contents __TOC__ =Mode strategy= =Overview of the strategy mode= 　New concept of "goods" in the strategy mode appeared, some buildings can be "stockpiling" or "production" of goods. In addition, the thing called "panel" strategy comes into play a new game in addition to the previous screen. Strategy in the panel, you can see the flow of goods of each building, while users will assess the course of the war, to direct the supply of goods. 　Goods that are supplied are stockpiling in large cities such as buildings connected by supply lines, will be consumed when to replenish troops. If you can stockpile enough supplies to by this, even though I been cut off supply lines to the supply for a while. 　If you run out of supplies can also be paid to cover the sinews of war goods. At this time, you may rise in price as well as the sinews of war. 　In addition, in order to migrate from the simple mode and strategy mode normal mode, you need to select the mode switch to [] from the File menu strategy, to restart the game. Differences between the "normal mode" 　The "mode" strategy, the following points are different from "normal mode". ■ Saving map data is different but the common 　mode strategy will use the map for the normal mode, if you save in the middle of a game, you can resume the game in normal mode is not possible. ※ map with a camp with no capital can not be played. ■ Some rules are fixed 　there is no special rule, some of the rules will be not be changed. Rules to be immobilized is as follows. 　· Supply lines: are 　may: supply and building 　there: consumption fund of the car supply, 　none: production in Ally 　No: supplementation with Ally 　No: repair of alliance- 　-supply in the alliance: No ■ Adding a panel strategy 　that can issue instructions, such as distribution of supplies to each building and stockpiling "panel" strategy is emerging, and connection of supply lines and confirmation of the goods that it owns. 　Strategy panel will be able to display display> In the strategy to the panel. ■ Adding a "goods" 　concept of "goods" has been added newly. 　Goods are consumed per unit time a supply of 1. 　Simple display panel in the terrain of information, goods information will appear in the display when you click on the terrain comes into the building. In addition, there are market goods, If you do not have enough materials can be used to supplement supplies the sinews of war. "Materials balance" in the table joined Senka, it also serves as a clear map at the time of evaluation criteria. ■ can not be replenished if there is no "goods" 　in the strategy mode you will not receive a supply at all if it goes to 0 goods. You can supply goods if there is even in the state to the contrary, supply lines are not connected. ■ To change the amount of transportation of goods depending on the thickness of the road 　There is a three-stage weight in this film is "with line-road", "weight-road", "road" road, corresponds to the thickness of this The 1 → 2 → 3 and change the number of goods are transported at the start of the turn. ■ · shuffle play campaign against mail communication can not 　play Shuffle campaign against mail communication can not be done. ■ The file type of strategy mode 　of the game data file extension is ". sg3", the history file extension of ". sh3" will be. =Basic operation strategy in the panel= 　In strategy mode, you will need to check the flow, such as stockpiles of materials and strategies frequently switch to the panel. Strategy panel can be switched by clicking the button "panel" strategy at the top of the panel information display []> [to the panel or strategy. Strategy perspective of the panel ■ information column 　left of the screen (by setting the right) of information goods have been displayed in numeric. The meaning of each number are as follows. · Switching button 　to return to the screen "battlefield" of the original and the click of a button. · The number of stockpile building materials / the number of building materials production 　is the total number of each of the buildings to produce and stockpile building materials currently in the camp. · Sinews of war 　camp is the sinews of war has been self-possession. · Goods 　is the total amount of goods has been stockpiling its own camp. · Goods market 　will affect the unit price of goods. Varies between 60 to 200, according to the lack of surplus goods. · Goods unit price 　is the price per one of the sinews of war to when you buy goods in If you do not have enough supplies. · Compensation budget 　can be adjusted from 0% to 100% in 10% increments or pay the money when the upper limit of what percentage of campaign funds to compensate. · Fri income 　is the income war chest of each turn. · One income 　is income of goods each turn. · Compensation money for 　goods is the amount of the purchase occur when one request is higher than the income thing. · Request thing 　is the total amount of goods needed in that turn. ■ List of building 　information at the bottom of the column has become a list of buildings that can be stockpiled. This is where you manage the goods out the instructions and stop stockpiling, distribution and reduction in each building. · First page button 　to jump to the first page of the list of buildings that can be stockpiled. · Previous page button 　to display the previous page of list building that can be stockpiled. · Next page button 　to display the next page of list building that can be stockpiled. Button · · · last page tail 　page jump to end of the list of buildings that can be stockpiled. · Building a list 　building a list of stocks that can be connected by supply lines will be displayed. By clicking on the right, is joined with either Where is the line of the map screen the building. · List of state 　stockpiles, stop, and distribution, there are four types of reduction, can be changed by switching the order by clicking on the item. · List of goods 　are displayed in the form of stockpiles / maximum current stockpiles stockpiles of goods. ■ supply of goods directed 　at the panel strategy and prompts you to supply of goods to each building using a list building. The instructions may stop reduction, stockpiling and distribution, you can switch by clicking on the part of the state of the building. Contents of the instructions are as follows. · Stockpile 　will store the goods. You can receive the goods at the start of each turn, depends on the thickness of the road that number is connected. · Distribution 　will distribute supplies to the building materials has issued instructions "stockpiling" not enough. ■ strategy map screen for the panel 　in the panel strategy, the system switches to the map screen is also dedicated to those. Supply lines are highlighted, each building is displayed by an icon that displays the amount of production or stockpiling of goods. · Reduction 　back to all capital goods in the next turn. If the reduction of stockpiles of supplies to more than the capital, the excess goods will be sold automatically. · Stop 　state is not made to accept the goods. Please note that if the building was occupied and neutral after the building was reduced state so instructions and "stop" automatically. ■ for the production of goods 　if there is a laboratory in its own camp, has the effect of 5% increase per one production volume of goods.